legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Now Get to Work/Transcript
Episode 5: Now Get to Work (Trevor is with Ron in his trailer in Sandy Shores. They hear footsteps and the door opens.) Ron: '''(Pointing at the Dazzlings) Look!! These are those girls!! '''Trevor: Yeah. I know who they are, Ron! (To the Dazzlings) So, you girls are that musical group of what I heard are called Sirens? Aria: What's it to you? (Adagio signals Aria to shut up.) Trevor: Weeeeellllll, what I also here is that your debauchery had fucked over not only some other acquaintances, Twilight and Agent Michigan, but you've also with MY BUSINESS!!!!! NOW NORMALLY, I have that whole "beggars can't be choosers, take anything you can when it comes to love" attitude. But when the love takes the form of someone shitting on my business, I'M NOT FUCKING INTERESTED!!! Huh?! WHAT WITH YOU?!! WHY AREN'T YOU SCARED OF ME?!! (Adagio and her followers don't say anything.) Trevor: You come here! After all the trouble you caused, I want you to get out there, and take care of all of those businesses you fucked over, especially mine by starting with helping out your "old" enemies at the Muholland Interchange!! NOW, GET GOING!! GET TO WORK!!!!! (The Dazzlings leave Trevor's trailer. Meanwhile, at the interchange.) Mich: Everyone set? C.J: All set, Dog! Takato: Ready! Packie: Ready to go! (Mich's phone rings) Mich: Is he here?! Lamar: (On the phone) I know him when I see him, Homie. He's creepin'! Mich: Alright, good! (To everyone) The Corpirate is here! Stay down until we're ready. (The Corpirate walks past Mich.) Mich: Alright. Go. (Before Mich can capture the Corpirate, the latter catches him off guard.) Corpirate: Yarr. I wouldn't bet on it, Landlubber. Mich: '''Shit! (Michael De Santa gets behind the Corpirate and takes his sword from him and knocks him to the ground.) '''Michael: You forget a thousand thing everyday, pal. Make sure this is one of 'em. (All of a sudden, another car arrives. Bulgarin steps out.) Bulgarin: Agent Michigan. I see you brought some friends with you. Mich: Fuck you, Bulgarin! Bulgarin: (Russian) Kill him!!! (Michael shoots one of Bulgarin's men. Bulgarin escapes and several more of his men are killed. The Corpirate gets up and grabs his sword from Michael.) Corpirate: It be time to walk the plank, Landlubbers!! (The Corpirate is then hit in the back of the head with a lamp post, wielded by Sonata Dusk.) Mich: Sonata? (Gets up and pulls out his gun) Sonata: Whoa! Calm down! Mich: Why are you three here?!! Adagio: We were sent by Trevor Philips. Michael: Wait. Trevor sent you? Adagio: That's what I said, wasn't it? (Later at Trevor's trailer.) Lester: WHY DID YOU HIRE THE ENEMY?! Trevor: Well, excuuuuse me for doing you guys a favor, Wheels!! Michael: The Sirens are powerless. Now, normally I would mind this to the end. But this time, they haven't got a choice. Trevor: And that's okay. Because they're gonna make it up to us. (Mich's cell phone rings.) Mich: Yeah? Izzy: (On phone) It's Izzy. We have the Corpirate put away. Mich: Thanks man. (Hangs up) Well, I'm heading back to C.J's. Lester: Yup. Also, that Russian you seen at the interchange that crashed the party? Mich: Mr. Bulgarin? Lester: Yeah. Be careful around that guy, He's tricky and dangerous. Mich: Got it. TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Dazzlings Arc Category:TPI Arc Category:Bulgarin Arc Category:Transcripts